The Lost Little Girl
by Maiko99
Summary: Nagisa was a small girl that fought everyday to survive. One day, she was almost kidnapped and collapsed, ending up in Sunshine Residence. There is one little problem though, Nagisa is terrified of guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Heehee! Finish one story, start the next! This chapter is just introducing my new OC so yeah!**

Name: Nagisa

Age: 15

Height: 4' 9.5"

Looks: Bright blue eyes with long brown wavy hair. She sometimes puts her hair up in a high pony. Fair skin and petite. She looks very childish, like a little girl, sometimes.

Personality: Nagisa is afraid of boys, and because of that, is very shy around them. Even though she acts like that, shy is actually very bubbly and animated. You could consider her a bit of a tsundere in some situations.

Past: Nagisa was raised in a family with older brothers and a father that would constantly abuse her. She never told anyone, and kept it hidden. One day, she couldn't take it anymore and ran away, she was only 10 years old. She lived on the streets, working odd jobs. Five years later, she was almost kidnapped by a man and was so scared, that she ran as fast as she could and collapsed in the middle of a yard.

Likes: singing, the ocean, drawing, bunnies, and popsicles/ ice cream.

Dislikes: Guys, the dark, bugs, and dogs.

Trivia~

Nagisa doesn't know her last name

Her favourite colour is blue

She has an amazing singing voice

Many people mistake her for an elementary school student


	2. Nagisa, Welcome to the Asahina Family

**First real chapter! And so soon, I'm on a roll! Yupperdoodles! So let's get straight to it! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC!**

"Leave me alone!" cried a girl as she ran down an alleyway.

"Get back here you little brat!" hollered a gruff man who was chasing her. He grabbed her by her black vest and pulled her towards him. "You're coming with me!"

"Please! Leave me alone!" shouted the girl as she flailed around. She instinctively kicked him in the face and started running for her dear life.

"Get back here!" roared the man as he came back from that kick. The girl ran and ran, making many twists and turns along the way. She kept this up for about an hour, until she finally lost the man.

"So *huff* tired *huff*," huffed the girl as she sunk down a certain cherry blossom tree's trunk.

_I feel so weak… probably because I haven't eaten in four days…. _thought the girl as she sighed.

"I'll just *huff* take a little *huff* nap," muttered the girl as she slumped down and went out cold.

_**An hour later….**_

"Woah! Guys, you might want to come and see this!" exclaimed Tsubaki as he stood in their front yard.

"What is it now Tsubaki?" sighed Azusa. The whole family had just came back from a picnic, and were heading inside to cool off. It was to celebrate Ema and Yusuke being accepted in the same university. The spring weather was very hot. Azusa went over to where his twin was standing and his eyes widened in shock. Sleeping under the cherry blossom tree was a small girl with wavy brown hair. She had on ripped jean shorts, a white tank top, and a black vest. She looked very sick and underfed.

"Masaomi-nii!" hollered Azusa, "Come quickly!"

All of the other Asahina siblings rushed over to where the twins were standing and their eyes widened in shock.

"Who's this?" asked Yusuke as he raised an eyebrow at the sleeping girl.

"She looks very sick," commented Iori.

"What should we do?" questioned Ema as she looked at the little girl. "She must be young."

"Let's take her inside, and talk to her when she wakes up," decided Ukya as he picked up the girl.

Inside, they laid her down on the couch and put a blanket on her.

"I wonder why she was sleeping in our yard?" pondered Subaru as all the siblings were gathered around the odd girl.

"Maybe she is like Louis-nii! When she is tired, she must fall asleep anywhere!" chirped Wataru as he giggled.

"Guys, she's waking up," said Kaname. They all leaned in closer, practically surrounding the defenseless girl.

"Where am I?" groaned the girl as she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes slowly opened, and then they widened in fear.

"EEEEEK!" she screeched as she jumped up and over the back of the couch. She scurried into the far corner of the room and put her hands in front of her.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted as she slightly shook.

"Are you okay?" asked Iori as he took a step towards her. when he did that, she simply shrunk down more.

"Who are you?" asked Ukyo, trying not to scare the girl. This only resulted in her going down to her knees.

"Don't hurt me!" she cried as she brought her head down into her lap.

"we're not going to hurt you," said Louis as he tried to make the girl feel safe.

"What's your name?" asked Ema as she approached the girl. This time, instead of retracting, she raised her head up.

"N-N-Nagisa," stammered out the girl as she suddenly clung onto Ema.

It immediately clicked inside Hikaru's head as to why the girl was acting so strange. "You're afraid of guys, aren't you?" he asked the girl. Too bad he was dressed like a guy today.

The girl meekly nodded and the brothers looked at her with shock.

"I've heard of it, I have just never met someone with that kind of fear," stated Masaomi in astonishment.

The girl suddenly started to feel light headed and stumbled while she was holding onto Ema.

"Are you okay?" asked Wataru worriedly. She shook her head and tugged onto Ema's sleeve. Ema bent down, and Nagisa whispered something in her ear.

"She says she hasn't eaten in days," stated Ema as she looked at the brothers.

"I'll prepare something immediately!" exclaimed Ukyo as he rushed off into the kitchen.

"Nagisa-chan, that isn't good that you haven't eaten. I should really give you a check-up," said Masaomi as he tried to approach the girl. She hid behind Ema and started shaking. Masaomi sighed and got down on his knees to make him seem less intimidating. He then took out Usa-tan and started to put it towards her.

"Do you like Usa-tan?" he asked, hoping to get the girl to come over. She nodded shyly and came out from behind Ema. She then took a step towards Masaomi.

"Nice going Masa-nii!" exclaimed Yusuke from the other side of the room.

He then scooted a little closer, since he was on his knees, but Nagisa started to shake again.

"Look Usa-tan says hi," cooed Masaomi as he put the bunny in front of him. The girl stopped shaking and took a small step towards the oldest Asahina sibling. All of the other siblings were watching in amazement as their older sibling managed to get the girl near himself.

"Ema-chan, can you please take Nagisa-chan to the sofa?" asked Masaomi as he signalled for all of the other brothers to move to the other side of the room, away from the couch.

Ema grabbed Nagisa's hand and led her to the couch. She then let her sit down.

"Ema-chan, I want you to talk to Nagisa-chan so she doesn't feel as scared," instructed Masaomi as he approached the couch slowly. He then sat down beside Nagisa, and she was shaking more than a chihuahua. Masaomi then held out Usa-tan, and Nagisa started to play with it.

"Nagisa-chan, how old are you?" asked Ema, doing what Masaomi instructed her to do.

"Fifteen," replied Nagisa softly as she played with Usa-tan. She didn't even notice that Masaomi had taken her temperature. Everyones' eyes widened in shock. The girl only looked around eleven, maybe twelve.

"O-Oh, I see. Are you going into highschool?" asked Ema politely. Nagisa shook her head, and Ema looked at her confusedly.

"I don't go to school," responded Nagisa with bitterness in her tone. She squeezed the bunny very tightly, and Masaomi completed the check up swiftly.

"It seems she is suffering from vitamin deficiency and lack of sleep," explained Masaomi as he stepped away from the girls.

"Nagisa-chan, do you want to call your house?" asked Ema as the girl sat there silently with Usa-tan in her hands.

"I don't have a home," quietly whispered Nagisa.

"Then where do you live?" questioned Ema.

"On the streets," replied Nagisa. The brothers all looked at the girl sympathetically. Ukyo then came in with rice porridge.

"I brought her some food," stated Ukyo as he placed the food on the coffee table. Both him and Masaomi went to go and stand with the other brothers, so they wouldn't scare her. She sat and ate happily, chatting with Ema about light topics.

"Why do we have to stand here?" complained Fuuto.

"We don't want to scare her, and we don't know why she is scared of guys so, it's best to not leave," explained Masaomi to his younger brother.

"Fine," grumbled Fuuto as he stood with his arms crossed.

Nagisa soon finished eating, and she then spoke to Ema, "Thank you for your kindness. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" exclaimed Ema as she grabbed onto the girl's wrist, "You can't go back out there and live on the streets, stay here!"

The brothers all looked at Ema in shock. Ukyo then spoke up, "It isn't that easy Ema-san, there is a lot more inv-"

Ema then cut him off, "So you're saying she should go back to the streets and not attend school!? That isn't fair to Nagisa-chan! She is going to stay here!" demanded Ema. The brothers all looked at her shockingly. They had never seen Ema act so bold and demanding.

"I don't suppose that would be a problem," answered Masaomi as he smiled at Nagisa.

Wataru then got very excited and started to count down, "Three, two, one,"

"Welcome to the Asahina Family!" chimed all of the brothers together.

_Family…._


	3. Can we really be a family?

**Back again folks! Yahoo! I have an idea for this, so let's just go with it! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of it's characters!**

"I have called Mother and Rintarou-san and told them what happened, they said that they would be here this evening," explained Ukyo as Ema and Nagisa came to the table to eat breakfast. After last night, Nagisa slept in Ema's room.

"Papas really coming home!?" exclaimed Ema excitedly as she practically swallowed down her food in one bite.

"Ema, are you sure I can stay here?" asked Nagisa in a worried tone. She didn't want to be a burden on her new friend.

"Nagisa-chan, of course! You're already a part of the family!" insisted Ema with a bright smile. Nagisa couldn't help but smile back.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Ema since they were all still on spring break.

"I don't know, I've never done anything with a friend before," admitted Nagisa sheepishly.

"Why don't we take you shopping? I'm assuming that you don't have a lot of clothes," suggested Ema.

Nagisa grinned shyly. It was true. She didn't own that much. Right now, she was wearing some of Ema's old clothes, that were still too big on her. "Okay," she replied.

"I want to go shopping with Onee-chan too!" shouted Wataru from the top of the stairs. Ema looked at Wataru with a sad look and said, "Sorry Wataru-chan, but Nagisa-chan is going. You know how she feels about boys."

Wataru looked like he was about to cry as he ran up to Ema and tugged on the pink skirt she was wearing. "Please, please!" begged Wataru. Ema was about to refuse him once more, until Nagisa tapped Ema's shoulder.

"It's okay, he can come if he wants, I don't mind little boys as much," stated Nagisa then she sighed. "And I have to get used to it sooner or later," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, since Nagisa-chan said it was okay, I guess you can come Wataru-chan. But, you have to be on your best behaviour, and make sure you don't scare her," instructed Ema to the little boy.

"Yay! I promise I'll be good! I'll go and get ready super quick!" cheered Wataru as he raced back up the stairs.

"Are you positive you'll be alright?" insisted ema with a worried look.

"I'll be fine," replied Nagisa with a grin. Just overnight, Ema had realized that the shy little girl she met was not the real Nagisa. The real Nagisa seemed more bubbly and friendly, and that was starting to shine through.

"the two quickly ate, and went to get clothes from Ema's closet for Nagisa. She found a small purple tank top with a white skirt. The clothes just fit her.

"Let's go and get Wataru and then go," suggested Ema as Nagisa finished changing. Nagisa nodded and followed Ema closely. They came up to Wataru's door and Ema knocked.

"Wataru-chan, are you almost ready?" asked Ema politely.

The young boy then bursted out of his room dressed in his usual clothes.

"Let's go Onee-chan and Nagi-Nee!" exclaimed Wataru happily. Nagisa blushed. She hasn't ever had someone call her that.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" asked a certain white haired Asahina from behind them. Nagisa turned around, her eyes widened, and she quickly jumped behind Wataru and Ema.

"Tsubaki-san, you should be more careful, you know how Nagisa-chan is," scolded Ema.

"Alright, but where are you headed off to?" pouted Tsubaki as he repeated his question.

"We're going to go and buy Nagi-Nee clothes!" explained Wataru cheerily.

"Can I come!?" asked Tsubaki expectantly.

"Sorry Tsubaki-san, but you would make Nagisa-chan uncomfortable," answered Ema with a shy smile. Tsubaki grunted, and then grudgingly walked away.

"I hope I'm not being a bother," mumbled Nagisa. Though, Ema didn't hear her.

"Well, let's get going!" said Ema as the three walked out of the building. They walked for about 15 minutes, until they reached a small shopping mall.

"So many guys," muttered Nagisa as she shrunk back.

"Don't worry Nagi-Nee, I'll protect you!" exclaimed Wataru as he grabbed her hand. She was about to quickly pull it away, but a certain feeling made her not want to. She couldn't describe it well, but holding his hand didn't make her afraid like she usually would be.

_Maybe because he is younger than me…._ thought Nagisa. she let him hold her hand, much to his and Ema's surprise, but they continued like that.

"Ooh! Nagisa-chan, this store is really cute!" squealed Ema as she ran into a very girly looking shop. Nagisa and Wataru followed Ema into the shop, and started looking for cute clothes for Nagisa.

"Nagi-Nee! I found this for you!" exclaimed Wataru as he ran up to Nagisa who was looking at some T-shirts with Ema. He held it up and Ema's eyes widened. It was a long sweater, much like his, except that it was pink and had bunny ears on it. He also brought white shorts and pink and white striped stockings to match.

"Wataru that isn-" started Ema, but she was cut off by Nagisa.

"It's cute, I like it," said Nagisa with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I-If you like it Nagisa-chan, we can get it for you," said Ema returning the girl's smile. Nagisa smiled happily, and they went to go and buy it for her. They also bought white sneakers to go with it.

"Nagi-Nee! You should put it on!" exclaimed Wataru as he pushed her into a changing room. Nagisa went in, took the tags off of all the items, and put it on.

_This is so cute, i haven't gotten new clothes in a long time… _thought Nagisa as she looked at herself in the mirror. She came out and they both looked at her in astonishment.

"Nagi-Nee is super cute!" exclaimed Wataru.

"You do look very cute in that," complimented Ema. She then got an idea, "Let me fix your hair!" and Ema pulled out two little ties with pompoms on them and tied Nagisa's hair into two loose and low pigtails.

Nagisa blushed, and then they continued to different stores throughout the mall. They ended up buying her 4 dresses, 5 t-shirts, 3 skirts, two pairs of shorts, another pair of black running shoes, a pair of flats, a scarf, gloves, a sun hat, a new white tank top, and a coat. Wataru also picked out her Pjs which were just like the sweater. it was a pink short jumper, with sleeves that went to her elbow, and a hood with bunny ears.

"Thank you so much," thanked Nagisa, still in the outfit Wataru picked out.

"It was fun! I never get to go out with girls, it's nice to have a sister," said ema as she smiled down at Nagisa.

"T-Thanks, I had fun too," admitted Nagisa.

"Onee-chan! Can we get ice cream!?" asked Wataru as they were walking back and a small ice cream stand caught his attention.

"Ice cream!" shouted Nagisa as she ran over to the stand. Wataru quickly ran up to her and they bought their ice cream before Ema had made it halfway over.

"Nagi-Nee, thank you for the ice cream!" cheered Wataru as he ate his chocolate cone.

Nagisa then walked up to Ema and handed her a vanilla cone while she held an orange sherbert herself.

"I hope you like vanilla," stated Nagisa as she started eating her own ice cream.

"It's my favourite! Thanks Nagisa-chan," said Ema as she also started to eat her ice cream. The three walked and ate, and they eventually arrived at the Sunshine Residence at quarter to 5.

"We're back!" shouted Wataru as he ran into the living room. Yusuke, Masaomi, Azusa, Tsubaki, and Iori were all sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome back," greeted Masaomi. Ema then walked out, and she urged Nagisa out from behind her.

"What do you guys think? Wataru-chan picked out this outfit for Nagisa-chan?" asked Ema as Nagisa shyly stepped out from behind Ema. Good thing they were far away from the brothers. When they all saw her, all of them got blushes on their faces, some more so than others.

"S-She looks c-cute," stammered out Azusa, trying to contain his blush.

"You look very nice Nagisa-chan," complimented Iori in his princely way. No one noticed, but he too had a small blush. They all couldn't help it. The hood was up, showing the bunny ears, and she was tugging on one lightly with a small smile on her face. She also had rosy cheeks since she was blushing. Wataru and Ema walked down the stairs, so Nagisa reluctantly followed behind. Though, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nagi-Nee? Come and sit with me!" whined Wataru as he dragged her over to the couch. She shakily sat down on the very edge, as far as possible from the other brothers. Ema sat beside her, and Wataru squeezed onto the edge.

Yusuke then asked, "Hinata, you want to play some games with us?" He asked as him and Subaru went to go and sit in front of the TV, saving a spot between them for Ema.

"Sorry Yusuke-kun, Subaru-san, I think that Nagisa-chan would feel uncomfortable if I were to leave from beside her," said Ema as she patted Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa smiled up at her, and silently thanked her for being so kind. Yusuke scoffed, and turned around to start the game with Subaru.

"I see Nagi-chan likes Wataru," commented Tsubaki.

"Yeah! Nagi-Nee likes me because we like the same things! Like ice cream and bunnies! So me and Nagi-Nee are best friends," blurted out Wataru as he smiled triumphantly. Nagisa turned to him and smiled.

"Yup! We're the bestest of bestest best friends Wataru!" exclaimed Nagisa as she kissed his cheek lightly, in a friendly way. The brothers looked at the two shocked, they couldn't even get close to her, save for Masaomi, while Wataru could make her so happy and cute.

Nagisa looked over at Ema and smiled brightly saying, "Of course you're my best friend too Ema-Nee!" Nagisa suddenly realized that all of the brothers were watching her, and she looked down at her lap nervously. She didn't notice that they were all blushing a lot more than before.

Suddenly, _Ding! _The elevator door opened and two adults came into view from the top of the stairs.

"Papa!" exclaimed Ema happily.

"Mother, welcome home," greeted Masaomi politely. They came down the stairs, and the other siblings who were home, Louis, Kaname, a grumpy Fuuto, and Ukyo, came into the room as well.

"Oh Ema-chan! You look so cute! I love having a daughter!" squealed Miwa as she squeezed Ema tightly. "And this must be the girl you told me about Ukyo-kun! She is too adorable, like a little doll!" she bubbled out. She then turned to Nagisa and spoke, "Hello Nagisa-chan! I'm Asahina Miwa, it is very nice to meet you," said Miwa as she smiled down at the girl.

"H-Hi, I'm Nagisa," greeted nagisa shyly.

"Oh what fun it will be to have two daughters now!" exclaimed Miwa as she hugged both Nagisa and Ema. Everyone's eyes widened, well except for Rintarous.

"She's staying!?" blurted out Yusuke loudly.

"Of course! She is too cute to be left on the streets. The adoption is already finished!" explained Miwa happily. "Nagisa-chan, you can call me Mama," instructed Miwa in a friendly tone.

"O-Okay," stuttered out Nagisa. Tears then started to pool in her eyes.

"Nagisa-chan! Are you okay!?" asked Ema worriedly. Nagisa smiled up at her as she wiped her tears.

"I-I-I'm so happy!" she stammered out as she laughed while she was still crying.

"Yay! Nagi-Nee is staying!" cheered Wataru as he hugged her. Nagisa hugged him back while laughing.

"Nagisa-chan, I thought you were scared of boys?" asked Miwa confusedly.

"Wataru's okay, _he is my best friend after all,_" said Nagisa as she patted Wataru's head.

"Dinner's ready!" called Ukyo from the kitchen. All of the siblings filed to the table.

"Ema-chan~ come sit beside me~" requested Tsubaki in his usual pouty way.

"Sorry Tsubaki-san, I'm going to sit next to Nagisa-chan so she doesn't feel uncomfortable," answered Ema as her, Wataru, Miwa, and Nagisa sat on the other side of the table. They ate silently and Ema and Nagisa offered to clean up.

"I'll help you two," stated Ukyo as he headed to the kitchen. Ema then pointed at Nagisa without her seeing, and Ukyo nodded in understanding.

"I remembered I have something to do, so I'll leave it to you two," said Ukyo as he went off elsewhere. Ema and Nagisa washed up, and then all the siblings went to the elevator to say goodbye to Miwa and Rintarou. Nagisa stood with Ema a couple feet away from the group.

"Goodbye girls! Be good! And Wataru-chan, watch after Nagisa-chan for me!" exclaimed Miwa as the elevator door was closing.

"I will!" replied Wataru as he waved at his mom.

"Let's all head to bed, shall we? Sorry Nagisa-chan. Your room is not ready yet. Ema-chan, would you mind sharing with her again tonight?" asked Masaomi politely.

"Of course I don't mind at all!" exclaimed ema. The younger ones all headed back to bed while the older ones stayed up to have a drink. Nagisa woke up about an hour later, and was really thirsty.

_I'll just go and get some water from the kitchen…._ decided Nagisa as she got out of bed quietly in her bunny Pjs.

She walked down towards the stairs, and noticed that the older brothers were still up talking.

"That brat is annoying!" complained Tsubaki. "We can't even get close to Ema anymore! She is always clinging to her," he added in rudely. She ducked behind the stair rails and continued listening, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"She must be a scammer, suddenly waltzing in here like she owns the place," scoffed Yusuke, who also got up a little earlier than Nagisa.

"Now I can't even be comfortable in my own house!" shouted out Subaru, "She should just go back to where she came from!" Nagisa gasped and all of the brother's attention turned towards the stair railing on top.

"Who is up there?" asked Azusa. Nagisa slowly stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Nagisa-chan!?" exclaimed masaomi in horror.

"I-I-I-I always k-knew I wasn't w-welcomed here," she stuttered out as she ran the other way. She went into the elevator to the first floor, and dashed out of the front doors, tears streaming down her face.

_Why did I think that they were different!?_ she thought. She could hear them calling for her from a distance, but she ignored it. She reached the park, and huddled under a cherry blossom tree. Crying her eyes out. Eventually, she dozed off into a deep sleep.

A man passed by and noticed the girl sleeping there.

"What is she doing here all alone at night?" asked the man to himself. He got closer and noticed she was crying. _Maybe she had a fight with her family?_ he thought as he picked her up gently.

"I'll bring her home for tonight and ask her tomorrow, after all, I can't leave her out here," said the man quietly as he walked away with Nagisa in his arms.

_I was never welcomed…._


	4. Broken pieces

**Two chapters in one day! YES!Man, I really love writing this story, it's so much fun! Oh! And go to my account to vote in my poll! "which one of my OCs are your favourite?" I'd love to hear all of your opinions.****DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC.**

"Where am I," mumbled Nagisa as she sat up. She then realized that she was in an unfamiliar bed and fear took over her body.

_Did they take me back to the house? Have I gotten kidnapped?! _ thought Nagisa worriedly.

"Oh I see you're up," said a man's voice as he stood in the doorway of the room.

"EEEEEKKKKK!"

_**Meanwhile, at the Asahina Residence…**_

"What!?" shouted Ema after Masaomi had explained what had happened the other night. All of the siblings that lived in the Sunshine Residence were gathered. Three in particular felt extremely guilty.

"How could you guys do that?! How could you even think that! Nagisa-chan is your sister, just like me!" yelled Ema angrily. The brother's eyes widened in shock, they had never seen Ema this angry before.

"B-But how could we just let her in like that, she is a stranger," argued Yusuke.

Suddenly, _SLAP!_ Ema slapped Yusuke straight across the face.

"How can you say that!? Nagisa-chan was a lonely and afraid girl who didn't have a home! Miwa-san even welcomed her into the family wholeheartedly! She cried tears of joy when we welcomed her into the family! Nagisa-chan needs a family, but I guess you guys cannot step up to the requirements, It makes me sick," snapped Ema as she yelled at each and every one of them. All of them felt guilty, not just the three who made her run away, for none of them really welcomed her into the family.

"W-We didn't realize how rude we were being," stammered out Tsubaki, "I can't believe I said all of those horrid things!"

"Ema-chan, we sincerely apologize, you're right. We didn't welcome her like a proper family should," apologized Iori.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Nagisa-chan!" shouted Ema as she seethed with anger. All of the brothers dashed out of the residence, frantically looking for their little sister.

_**Where Nagisa is….**_

"S-Stay away from me!" shouted Nagisa as she jumped to the other side of the room.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" asked the man worriedly as he took a step towards her.

"Please! Stay away!" cried Nagisa as she shrunk down to the floor. "Please…." she whimpered and hid her head in her knees. It was silent for a moment as Nagisa was crunched over in the corner, shaking madly. She suddenly felt strong arms embrace her and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the man's hair.

"L-Let go of me," she stuttered out as tears streamed down her face.

"Not until you tell me what happened," whispered the man as he rocked her back and forth gently.

"N-No! Now let go!" screeched Nagisa as she could feel fear run through her body.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you," cooed the man softly. Nagisa's eyes widened and she stopped screaming for a minute.

_He's not…. going to hurt me? _

"M-M-My step brothers s-s-said some r-r-really m-mean stuff t-t-to me and I-I-I ran a-away," stammered out Nagisa as she suddenly got a terrible feeling in her chest. "And it really really hurt me!" she cried out as she started bawling into the man's shirt.

"I know, it's okay now, it's okay," hushed the man as he stroked her hair soothingly. He let her cry and cry, until there were no more tears left. She then stopped, and let go of the man.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered as she smiled at him.

"It was no problem. Now, can you please tell me your name?" asked the man as he smiled back at her.

"I'm Nagisa," she greeted happily. After the man made her tell him what the matter was, she felt so much better.

"I'm Natsume, it was nice to meet you Nagisa-chan," replied the man. "I've made some breakfast if you want some," he stated as he stood up and offered her a hand.

Nagisa happily took his hand and stood up until her eyes widened.

_This is a man!? Why don't I feel fear?_

_**With the Asahina brothers….**_

"Let's split up and look for Nagisa-chan around town first!" instructed Ukyo. "Wataru, where did you go yesterday with Nagisa-chan?" asked Ukyo to the youngest.

"We went to the shopping mall, and the park with the ice cream stand," replied Wataru determinately.

"Okay let's all split up, start searching around those two areas, and then fan out from there," suggested Masaomi. "Wataru and I are off first!"

All of the brothers dashed off and started searching immediately.

"Maybe I'll call Natsu-nii to give me a lift while we search, so I don't have to walk around, I don't want people noticing me," wondered Fuuto aloud to himself. He then quickly took out his cellphone and dialed Natsume's number.

_**In Natsume's apartment…**_

The two ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Natsume then decided to speak up, "What are your step siblings like, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa sighed quietly and then spoke, "I like the youngest and my sister, but I'm scared of the others."

"Why are you scared of them?" questioned Natsume as he rose an eyebrow.

"I k-kinda have androphobia," admitted Nagisa sheepishly.

"Oh, oh! You're afraid of men!?" exclaimed Natsume in surprise. He then spoke again, "Then I'm really sorry for what I did back there."

Nagisa giggled and then answered, "It's okay! For some reason, I don't find you as scary as all of my step brothers or men in general."

Natsume was about to reply, until his phone went off. He checked the caller id and sighed.

"Sorry Nagisa-chan, I have to take this call," stated Natsume as he accepted the call. Nagisa simply nodded and took the dishes to go and wash them in the kitchen.

"Hello Fuuto," greeted Natsume.

"Hey Natsu-nii, we're all looking for someone and we can't find her anywhere, do you think you could come and give me a lift and help look?" asked Fuuto in his usual tone.

"Fuuto, I'm busy right now," said Natsume in an annoyed tone.

"Well, unless you want me getting mobbed by fans, take whatever you're doing right now, **and come pick me up. **I'll be waiting on the edge of the park by our house," he said and then quickly hung up.

"That kid, gives me no choice, such a brat," muttered Natsume under his breath as Nagisa came back into the room.

"Hey Nagisa-chan, mind coming for a ride, I gotta pick up my brother and help him out," said Natsume.

"Sure! But, um, do you happen to have any extra shoes?" asked Nagisa sheepishly. Natsume then noticed what she was wearing and realized how dirty her socks were.

"I might have a pair of my little brothers here," he said as he went to the closet and dug around.

"Ah! here," he stated as he tossed her a pair of blue running shoes, "These are my brothers from middle school."

Nagisa slipped them on and got up to go with Natsume. They were still pretty big, but they wouldn't fall off her feet. And she couldn't really complain, this complete stranger was being so nice to her. They went out to Natsume's car and Nagisa hopped into the passenger seat.

"Hey, are you old enough to sit in the front?" asked Natsume skeptically. Nagisa only laughed.

"I'm fifteen, even though I don't look like it," corrected Nagisa as she tried not to laugh anymore.

"S-Sorry," sputtered out Natsume with a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's cool! I'm used to it!" reassured Nagisa as Natsume started to drive. In twenty minutes, they arrived at the park, and Natsume turned towards Nagisa, only to see her sleeping soundly in her seat. He got out, locked the doors, and went over to Fuuto.

"You took too long," complained Fuuto.

"Be grateful I came to get you, now come on," retorted Natsume as he walked over to the car. "You have to go in the back, someone else is in the front seat."

"Ah Natsu-Nii finally got a girlfriend," teased Fuuto as he followed his brother. Natsume's cheeks turned pink and Fuuto laughed. When they reached the car, Natsume unlocked the doors and before Natsume could stop Fuuto, the idol went to go open the passenger seat's door.

"Just taking a peek!" chided Fuuto as he swung the door open. His eyes then widened in shock, "Nagisa!?"

Natsume was confused and asked, "You know Nagisa-chan Fuuto?"

"She was the one I was looking for!" shouted Fuuto.

"Eh?"

Fuuto then explained everything to Natsume, and Natsume didn't look pleased.

"So what you're telling me is that Nagisa-chan is my sister, and you were all being jerks to her, so she ran away," reiterated Natsume as he sighed. He then heard Nagisa stirring and got a little worried.

"Natsume, are we there yet?" asked Nagisa groggily as she yawned and stretched. She peeked out the still opened passenger door, and her face had fear written all over it.

"F-Fuuto!" she screeched as she jumped out of the car, and climbed on top of it.

"Get down from their Nagisa-chan!" warned Natsume. He didn't want her to fall and break any bones. Instead of listening, Nagisa curled up into a ball on the top of the car.

"Hey you dummy, get down here," snarled Fuuto like he always did. This didn't help, if anything, she was shaking more than before.

"Fuuto, you're just making her shake more," scolded Natsume. Fuuto sighed, and then he peeked his head over the side of the car since the car was actually pretty small, and he was fairly tall.

"Come down Nagisa," he demanded. Nagisa inched away from him to the end of the car.

"Hurry up," he scoffed. Nagisa yelped and backed up more. She didn't realize how close she was to the edge, because she shimmied a little more back, and then felt herself falling off the car. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for impact with the hard ground. Instead, she felt herself land in something warm, but strong. She opened her eyes to see that Fuuto had caught her.

"Th-Thanks!" gasped Nagisa as she started to sweat a little. _Too close to Fuuto…._

"Can you put me down?" asked Nagisa nervously.

Fuuto rolled his eyes and started to walk away from Natsume. "It's time to go home," he stated in a clearly bored tone.

"Pl-pl-please," whimpered Nagisa as she felt herself starting to shake. They could now see Sunshine Residence in the distance.

"I know you are scared of guys, just deal with it for a few more minutes," said Fuuto as he trudged to the doorstep of their house. He then opened the door, went into the elevator, and when the door closed, he put her down. She swiftly scampered to the other side of the elevator and ducked into the corner.

"You don't have to be that eager to get away from me," scoffed Fuuto as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"S-Sorry," whispered Nagisa sheepishly. Fuuto pulled out his phone and quickly sent a message to Masaomi while Nagisa wasn't looking.

_**Fuuto: **__Found Nagisa, We're at home now._

A few seconds later, Masaomi answered.

_**Masaomi: **__Thank goodness! I'll tell everyone else. It's just you two, so try not to scare her. She's your sister!_

Fuuto sighed, and the elevator door opened, bringing them to the main family room.

"Go sit on the couch," instructed Fuuto. Nagisa nodded her head and scampered off to the couch. "She is such a handful, a cute handful, wait, what am I saying!? I love Ema! Ema! But," muttered Fuuto to himself until he cut himself off and walked down the stairs towards Nagisa. She shrunk back a little as Fuuto approached her.

"You know, some of the brothers don't trust you," commented Fuuto out of the blue, trying to see how she would react. "You don't even have a last name," he hissed. For some reason, he felt a little angry at Nagisa. She was confusing his mind, and he didn't like it.

"I-I-I-I don't know my last name, I forgot it," stammered back Nagisa as she cowered from below him.

"What a story," said Fuuto sarcastically as he scowled at the girl. Nagisa was to scared to move. The fear of her brother had paralyzed her. He then loomed over her. "I'll have to punish my Imouto-chan," he purred as he bent down and had his face really close to hers. He could see the fear in her eyes, what he always looked for. He felt something twitch in his heart, it hurt him and stung, but he put that aside.

"You come in here, and you gained everyone's attention immediately, so cunning," he snarled. He then reached for her zipper on her jumpsuit, but then stopped.

"F-F-Fuuto?" whispered Nagisa.

"Even me!" he growled as he lifted up her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably, but she had a feeling that he needed this. "Why!? I barely know you, so why do you make me feel like this!" he shouted as he looked into her eyes."Why…" he whispered as he closed the gap between them.

_Why…._


	5. True family gifts

**I am really updating this story a lot! I get really excited when I make a new story, and I only focus on it for a few days! Heehee~ I hope you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it~ DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of it's characters! I only own my own OC!**

_**Last chapter…**_

"_Even me!" he growled as he lifted up her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. She was shaking uncontrollably, but she had a feeling that he needed this. "Why!? I barely know you, so why do you make me feel like this!" he shouted as he looked into her eyes."Why…" he whispered as he closed the gap between them._

_Why…._

_**Back again…**_

Nagisa gasped as she felt Fuuto's lips crashed onto hers, She tried to push him away, but he was a lot bigger than her. He gripped her shoulder, pulling her closer to felt tears stinging her eyes but she held them back, not knowing what Fuuto would do if she this, she could feel so many overflowing emotions spouting from Fuuto. Love, hate, anger, confusion, she could feel it all in that one kiss.

Fuuto then broke the kiss and licked his lips, still grasping onto Nagisa's shoulders.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Fuuto angrily as Nagisa's eyes didn't show fear like they did before, they showed sympathy and understanding. "Don't look at me like that!" he hollered in frustration. Nagisa was scared out of her mind, but she desperately wanted to know why Fuuto was acting like this.

"F-fuuto, please t-tell me, why are you acting l-like this?" asked Nagisa, trying her best not to stutter.

"I, I don't know! Okay!? I really don't know!" screeched out Fuuto as he pushed her down onto the couch so he was on top of her. He put one leg on either side of her so she couldn't escape. His bangs were covering his eyes, and Nagisa couldn't see his eyes. The eyes that were filled with so much emotion.

"This is what you get," growled Fuuto as he leaned in closer to her, much to Nagisa's horror. Then suddenly.

"What are you two doing!?" screeched a voice from the top of the stairs. Fuuto stopped and looked up at the stairs, and saw Tsubaki and Azusa. The twins then raced down the stairs, and Tsubaki pulled Fuuto off of Nagisa.

"Are you okay?" asked Azusa gently as he went over to Nagisa. She nodded her head slowly, though she didn't look too convincing.

"Are you crazy Fuuto!? You know she is scared of guys, and this is what you do!?" scolded Tsubaki as he still gripped Fuuto's shirt.

"So I'm not the only one," muttered Fuuto as he shook Tsubaki off of him.

"Where do you think you're going you brat," growled Tsubaki. He was about to grab Fuuto again, until a certain girl stopped him by tugging on his shirt.

"I-It's okay, h-he didn't do a-anything wr-wrong," stuttered out Nagisa nervously.

Tsubaki looked down at the girl in shock, she was shaking. He simply grunted and sat down on the couch.

"Tsubaki, don't you have something to say?" stated Azusa in a rather annoyed tone. Nagisa looked at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry," muttered Tsubaki. Nagisa tilted her head, not hearing him. Tsubaki looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry for saying those awful things Nagisa-chan. It was completely out of line, when you're supposed to be my sister. I didn't mean them," apologized Tsubaki as he looked her straight in the eyes. He dropped his usual goofy demeanor and was acting dead serious.

"I forgive you," whispered Nagisa as she had a small smile on her face. She felt arms wrap around her, and she yelped out.

"I'm really sorry," murmured Tsubaki as he patted her head. She knew that he wasn't doing anything bad, but couldn't help it when she started shaking.

"That's enough Tsubaki, you're scaring her," scolded Azusa as he pulled Tsubaki off the brunette.

"Ah, sorry Nagisa-chan! I forgot about your fear," said Tsubaki sheepishly as he took a step back from her. Nagisa only smiled shyly with a blush on her face.

"Thank you," mumbled Nagisa as she looked at both of them with forgiveness and sincerity.

Abruptly, the elevator door opened, and in came the rest of the brothers that lived in Sunshine Residence and Ema.

"Nagisa-chan! Thank god you're okay!" shouted Ema as she raced down the stairs and brought the girl into a tight hug.

"Ah, thanks," said Nagisa as she hugged her back. They broke the hug, and standing there was the rest of the siblings. Nagisa yelped and took a step back. She laughed nervously.

"We're really happy you're okay," stated Masaomi with a heartwarming smile.

"You are never to do that again, we worried so much," scolded Ukyo in a brotherly way. He scolded her because he was so worried. Nagisa giggled and nodded her head. The brother's faces turned red at her cute laugh.

all of the siblings then looked at Subaru, Yusuke, and tsubaki intently with glares. The three stepped forward, out of the group, with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

Tsubaki was the first to speak up, "I know I already said it but, I'm really sorry for what I said about you the other night, I didn't mean it."

Yusuke then continued, "I shouldn't have said those things without thinking of the consequences, I'm sorry." Yusuke's face was as bright as his hair, he was very ashamed.

Subaru finished, "Sorry, I really didn't mean those words."

The brothers all looked at Nagisa in shame, they had never accepted her as their sister. At least, until now. The brothers all smiled at each other knowingly, leaving a very confused Nagisa and Ema standing there.

"I know we said this before," started Kaname.

"But this time," continued Louis.

"Even though not all of us are gathered," added in Iori with a small chuckle.

"We mean this from the bottom of our hearts," declared Masaomi.

"So we hope you'll stay with us from now on," said Azusa thoughtfully.

"1!2!" counted Wataru cheerily.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!" they chorused together. Nagisa smiled at them and nodded her head.

"I'm home Nii-sans! Wataru!Ema-Nee!" she cried out as the tears fell down, running down her face. Ema hugged her tightly, with tears also in her eyes.

_**One week later…..**_

It had been one week since Nagisa almost left the Asahina household, and spring break was coming to an end. Nagisa had adjusted to her new lifestyle, and was even trying to overcome her fear of guys. Also, two days earlier, Iori had left to start his studies with a promise to return during summer break.

"Nagisa-chan?" called Ukyo from the kitchen as Nagisa was waiting for her breakfast.

"Yes?" answered Nagisa as she stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Hey, she was trying to get over her fear, it's not gone yet. She could now at least talk to the brothers, for the most part.

"Well, high school starts tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to take the entrance exam today?" asked Ukyo kindly. Nagisa's eyes sparkled and she gasped. She hadn't gone to school in five years. She studied in those five years, but going to school would be a completely different experience.

"Yeah!" cheered Nagisa as she raised her fist.

"The only problem is," started Ukyo, "Is that there are no all girls schools in the area, or even close by. If you went to highschool, you'd have to go to a co-ed."

Nagisa's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that problem. She was getting better at interacting with her brothers, but she didn't know how she would react around other guys. But, she really REALLY wanted to go to high school. She was thinking so hard, she didn't notice that someone had walked into the kitchen.

"You should go, a baka like you can't afford to stay home all the time," snorted Fuuto. Nagisa didn't get mad, she knew he had good intentions and he was trying to encourage her, in his own distorted way.

"Okay! I'll go and take the exam!" exclaimed Nagisa happily.

"Alright, go and get ready. We'll leave in twenty minutes," instructed Ukyo as he briskly walked out of the kitchen.

"A baka has to learn," grunted Fuuto as he walked out of the kitchen, Nagisa whispered to him.

"Thank you," whispered Nagisa as he swiftly passed by her. Twenty minutes later, she was standing at the door in sailor dress that didn't have any sleeves and she left her hair down. She slipped on some sandals, and went down to the first floor to wait for Ukyo. After waiting for a short time, Ukyo came down.

"I called the principal, and they said it would be alright if you took the exam late, given your circumstances. Though, we will have to wait for your test results," explained Ukyo as they headed into the car. They got their, and Nagisa headed into the exam room to take her exam. Only thirty minutes passed, and Nagisa came out of the room. Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise, a normal student would have taken at least an hour at minimum.

"Did you do okay?" asked Ukyo worriedly. He hoped that she knew some of the answers.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard," said Nagisa as she plopped down a seat away from Ukyo.

"I was just wondering," started Nagisa as she stared up at the ceiling, "Will I belong here? Will they accept me? What happens if they don't?"

"That we'll never know until the time comes," stated Ukyo as he sat there still. Nagisa looked over at him, and they locked eyes. ukyo's face softened up, giving a gentle and kind look.

"But, what I do know is that you're a fun and caring person Nagisa-chan, just be yourself and you'll be fine," said Ukyo with the biggest smile Nagisa had ever seen on his face. Nagisa felt her cheeks heat up a little.

"Thank you, you're right," said Nagisa softly as she smiled back at him. This time, it was Ukyo's turn to blush.

"It's fine. just come to me whenever you need help," offered Ukyo as he broke his gaze with Nagisa. Suddenly, the teacher who was seeing over Nagisa's exam came bursting through the door, startling the two siblings.

"This is incredible Nagisa-san! You got every single question right! And in such a short amount of time!" exclaimed the teacher. Ukyo's eyes widened in surprise, he was not expecting that. Nagisa just sat there, looking very uninterested.

The teacher suddenly got an idea, and asked Nagisa, "Nagisa-san,A cyclist rides over a hill that can be described by the equation y=x2−2x−24. How far is the start position from the end position in a straight line?"

Nagisa looked at the teacher and immediately responded, "10."

The teacher then asked another question, "If the atomic number of an element remains the same and the neutrons change, what else has changed in that element?"

Nagisa rolled her eyes and answered, "Atomic mass."

Ukyo looked at her with disbelief, how could she know all of this stuff off by heart?

"Nagisa-san! You must be very gifted! Those are eleventh grade questions, and you answered them with ease. I would like you to skip ahead a year," explained the teacher with much enthusiasm.

Nagisa simply nodded her head, and they proceeded to the office to get her registered. They gave her all of her class information, and other necessary paperwork.

the two siblings walked out of the school in silence, until Ukyo spoke up, "Where did you learn all of that?"

"Reading," replied Nagisa.

"You must be very gifted then," complimented Ukyo as they went to the car.

_Gifted huh?_


	6. What's happening?

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I had so many different ideas for this chapter, that it was hard sorting them all out and stuff. But alas, I bring you the next chapter! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of it's characters! I only own my own OC! Have fun!**

It was the morning of the first day of school, and Nagisa got up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She groggily got out of bed, and started to get ready. She grabbed the uniform, and put it on. She looked in the mirror and realized that it was huge on her.

"This is the smallest size too," she muttered to herself. She then remembered what the boys wore, and went into her closet. She grabbed a white button up shirt, a gray pullover vest with long sleeves, a navy blue skirt, and black thigh socks. She put them on and looked in the mirror.

"Good enough," she said as she twirled around. Today she would be starting high school as a second year, and she couldn't wait. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted as she finished putting on her black socks. From the door, Louis came in with what seemed to be a beauty supply type bag.

"Nagi-chan, do you mind if I do your hair for the first day of school?" asked Louis kindly. Nagisa nodded eagerly, and they got set up.

"Are you excited to start school?" asked Louis as he combed out her hair.

"Yeah I can't wait," replied Nagisa with a smile on her face. They sat there silently, as Louis did her hair. After 30 minutes, Louis stopped.

"Take a look," said Louis as he handed her a mirror. Nagisa's eyes widened at how she looked. Her long brown hair was straightened, and her bangs were styled very nicely.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Nagisa as she squeezed Louis. Louis happily hugged her back then Nagisa turned red and quickly pulled away.

"I have to get to work now. Have a nice first day of school Nagi-chan," stated Louis as he gathered all of his things together and started to leave the room.

"O-Okay," stammered out Nagisa as she waved at him. She then finished getting ready and headed downstairs with all of her things for school.

"Morning," she greeted as she took a seat at the table. Ukyo came in and gave her her breakfast, and looked at her confusedly when he saw what she was wearing.

"Uniform too big," replied Nagisa simply as she began to eat her porridge. While she was eating, more of the siblings came down.

"Mornin'," greeted Fuuto sleepily as he sat down in his uniform. Nagisa looked at him for awhile, and Fuuto started to get annoyed.

"What are you looking at?" asked Fuuto as he stared back at her. Nagisa immediately looked away and shly looked down.

"N-Nothing," she mumbled as she continued eating.

"Hello everyone," chimed Ema as she walked excitedly into the room to get her supper.

"You sound excited," commented Ukyo as he gave Fuuto and Ema their breakfast.

"I just can't wait to start a new school year as a university student," said Ema cheerily. They all finished up their meals, and Fuuto and Nagisa got ready to go to their school.

"Nagisa, want a ride?" asked Fuuto in a bored tone. Nagisa nodded happily, and they went into the car that came to pick up Fuuto.

"Hey Fuuto-nii, why do these people come and pick you up?" asked Nagisa as they were in the car.

"Baka, I'm an idol. I can't just go out in public like that," scoffed Fuuto as he crossed his arms over his chest. Nagisa nodded in understanding, and in no time they reached the school. Nagisa stood by Fuuto, overwhelmed by the amount of people, boys, that were there.

"Shouldn't you head off to freshman orientation?" questioned Fuuto as the two stood by the gates. Girls were swooning over him, while he just stood there ignoring them.

"But I'm not a freshman," responded Nagisa casually.

"Didn't you tell us that you were 15?" asked Fuuto quizzically as he rose an eyebrow at her.

"Well, um after the exam they asked me to skip a year. So I'm a second year," replied Nagisa sheepishly. Fuuto sighed and then brought her over to the class boards.

"Look for your name," instructed Fuuto as he pointed at the second year lists. Nagisa jumped up again and again, but she couldn't see anything through the crowd. She wasn't going into the crowd, there was a lot of guys in it.

"I can't see anything," admitted Nagisa as she sighed in defeat. Fuuto sighed again and started to scan the list for both of their names.

"You're in class 2-C and…. looks like I am too. What a bother," stated Fuuto as he turned to Nagisa.

"Guess I'll have to bring the baka to class," he mumbled as he dragged Nagisa off to class. When they got their, it looked like everyone else was there, and the teacher came in right behind them.

"Perfect timing Nagisa-chan!" exclaimed the female teacher. She then turned to the class and shouted, "Everyone take your seats and quiet down!" The teacher led Nagisa to the front of the class, and all of the kids stared at her.

"Class, this is Asahina Nagisa. She skipped ahead a year, and will be joining us in our class. If you have questions to ask her, please do not hesitate to ask now," introduced the teacher as Nagisa waved shyly.

_I guess the teacher doesn't care about my uniform….._

"Are you single?" asked a boy from the back row.

"You are too cute!" squealed one of the female classmates.

"Will you go out with me!" declared a boy with a bright red blush.

"You're like a little doll," commented another female classmate.

Suddenly, a male classmate walked right up to her and she shrunk back in fear.

"You're so small," he commented pushing up his glasses. nagisa shrunk back further, taking a step back.

"One more thing everyone should know about Nagisa-chan. She has androphobia," added in the teacher. The boy that was in front of her mumbled a sorry and went back to his seat. Some students sat there confused.

"What's androphobia?" asked a student curiously.

"It's fear of men or guys in general," replied the teacher. The students intently looked at her, the girls with sympathy and the guys were already heartbroken.

"You can take a seat over there," instructed the teacher. It was a seat at the very back right beside the window. Lessons went on as they normally would, then the lunch bell rang. Immediately, all of the girls swarmed Nagisa's desk.

"So Asahina-chan, are you really afraid of guys?" asked one of her classmates. Nagisa nodded as they continued to ask questions. They then started to talk to each other, and she saw it as an opportunity to escape. She squeezed out of the circle with her lunchbox, and tried to find Fuuto. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by many male classmates, so she decided to go to the rooftop to eat lunch alone.

"School sure is lively," said Nagisa to herself.

"It sure is," replied a guy's voice. Nagisa turned around and gasped. The boy also did the same.

"N-Nagisa," stammered out the boy.

"K-K-Kaito!" exclaimed Nagisa as tears filled in her eyes. The boy named Kaito then ran up to her and squeezed Nagisa tightly.

"I've missed you so much," whispered Nagisa as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. The boy then also started crying as he squeezed her tight.

"N-Nagi! Why did you leave me!?" cried out the boy. Nagisa simply held him tight, never wanting to let go.

Then, the door to the roof opened.

"Nagisa, are you u-" started Fuuto until his eyes widened when he saw her crying and hugging another guy.

"What are you doing to Nagisa!" roared Fuuto as he came and separated the two. He then grabbed Nagisa by the arm and pulled her up.

"Who are you?" asked the boy as he wiped his tear stained face.

"I'm her brother, so back off," snarled Fuuto. Nagisa was too shocked to say anything, and simply let Fuuto drag her off. Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

"Nagisa! Nagi! Wait!" called out the boy, but Fuuto kept on dragging her away. She didn't say anything, she just went with Fuuto silently.

_I'm so sorry, Kaito…_


	7. New characters!

**I'm introducing new characters to this story! YAY! They will be playing a big part in the story, so make sure you read all about them!**

**Kaneshiro, Kaito**

**Age:** 15

**Height: **5' 3"

**Hair: **dark brown, messy.

**Eyes: **chocolate brown.

**Personality: **Kaito is generally an energetic and kind guy. He is very laid back, and has a good sense of humor. Even though he is like this, he knows when to be serious and he can be very strict.

_Trivia_~

His favorite colour is blue

He loves manga/ anime

he hates being called short

Is a track and field national champion

His name means ocean dipper

**Kaneshiro, Ryuu**

**Age: **19

**Height: **5' 6"

**Hair:** blonde

**Eyes: **bright blue

**Personality: **Ryuuis a loudmouthed, short tempered guy. He gets angry over the smallest things, and it is hard to get him to calm down. He also has a foul mouth, and usually gets scolded for it. He always denies any affections he has for unmanly things, even when it is obvious he likes it. He has a strong affection for little things that need protection.

_Trivia_~

He loves music

He hates fake idols

He is a violent tsundere~

He can play the electric guitar

His name means dragon

**Kaneshiro, Shou**

**Age: **21

**Height: **5' 7.5"

**Hair: **black

**Eyes: **purple, wears glasses.

**Personality:** Shou is a silent and stoic type of person. Underneath that, he is usually plotting up things to "stir the pot". He can be blunt and wicked, when he wants to. And, if you get to know him, you might see that small part of him that is caring and nice (somewhat).

_Trivia_~

Shou mean soar

His favorite thing to eat is pocky

He is extremely intelligent; he always is at the top of his classes

He is going to university to become an engineer

**Kaneshiro, Tenma**

**Age: **25

**Height: **5' 9"

**Hair: **chestnut brown

**Eyes: **green

**Personality: **Tenma is a generally sweet and well spoken person. He is kind and gentle, and always speaks politely. Behind that nice personality, Tenma has a split personality that everyone calls "dark Tenma". This personality is ruthless and cold, and will easily punch anyone in the face. Dark Tenma took over when he was fifteen for five years, though Tenma doesn't recall anything from that time.

_Trivia!_

Tenma used to be a basketball player

He now works as a physiotherapist

He is fond of cute and small things

Tenma means high heavens


	8. Leave me be, please

**Okay! So I hope you read all about the new OCs because they will be in this chapter! If you didn't make sure you go back and read! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

Fuuto kept on dragging Nagisa down the stairs from the roof, obviously pissed off. He then abruptly stopped in an empty corridor, and turned to face Nagisa.

"Who was that?" he hissed as he glared down at Nagisa. Nagisa gulped and took a step back from her step brother.

"N-No one," lied Nagisa as she tried to look at anything besides her mad brother. Before Fuuto could interrogate her more, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch period.

"Che, will continue this later," scoffed Fuuto as he started to head back to class. Nagisa scurried behind him, also going to class.

The rest of the day went by, and the siblings didn't speak to each other. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Nagisa gathered all of her stuff and zoomed out of the classroom. She was not going to be interrogated.

"I don't think he noticed me," huffed out Nagisa as she stopped by the gates to catch her breath. "I guess I'll just walk home by myself," said Nagisa to herself as she straightened herself out.

She then started to walk back to Sunshine Residence, taking in every moment.

"The cherry blossoms are so pretty this time of year," commented Nagisa to no one as she walked through a large row of cherry blossom trees. The petals were falling gracefully, like tiny dancers.

"Yeah they're gorgeous," responded another person. She turned around to see four guys that she never wanted to see again standing there. Her eyes widened in horror and she started to run for her life.

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" she screeched as she dashed to her home.

"Wait!" she heard someone call. But she didn't listen, she kept on running for her dear life. She arrived at the complex and immediately rushed in. She went up the elevator and ran out, only to crash into someone and fall onto the floor.

"S-Subaru-nii," said Nagisa as she opened her eyes from the impact.

"S-Sorry," muttered Subaru as he offered Nagisa a hand to stand up. "Why were you running so fast?" he asked as Nagisa stood up.

"No reason," replied Nagisa as she quickly diverted and headed to her room. When she got to her room, she locked the door and plopped onto her bed

"Why did they show up now," wondered Nagisa as she put her hand over her eyes. She then felt herself getting tired, and she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

_**Outside the complex….**_

"Let's go in!" shouted a boy furiously.

"Calm down. We should wait until evening comes so she can calm down," retorted another young man in a monotonous voice.

"He's right. Let's wait," agreed a man in a calm voice.

"Nagisa…." whispered the last one as he clutched his heart.

"_Nii-san!" called out a little girl with big blue eyes and pigtails as she played in the grass picking flowers._

"_Nagi-chan!" replied the green eyed boy as he picked her up and spun her around._

"_I want to play too!" cried a little boy that looked exactly like the little girl except he had brown eyes._

"_Up you go!" shouted another older male with glasses as he picked up the little boy._

"_Whee!" cheered the little kids as they giggled uncontrollably._

_Suddenly, a boy, who looked about nine, came bursting out through the door._

"_Everyone mom is, mom is, DEAD!" screeched the little boy as tears flowed down his cheeks. The four kids who were outside stood there and the two older ones put the little kids down._

"_**He**__ wants to talk to us," said the boy who came through the door in a dead tone. The four walked inside and sat on a couch as they waiting for him to come in._

_He came in with puffy eyes and he immediately glared at the little girl._

"_YOU!" he roared as he came into the room. "If your mother hadn't been carrying you and just the other brat, she wouldn't have died! I should have never remarried and had you two!" shouted the man as he slapped the girl across the face._

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"Nagisa!" shouted a voice. Nagisa suddenly snapped awake and heard banging on the door. she had beads of sweat rolling down her face and she was panting hard.

_It was just a dream…. _Nagisa reassured herself.

"Nagisa, it's time for dinner," called Yusuke as he knocked on the door again.

"Coming!" answered Nagisa as she quickly changed out of her uniform into a red skirt and a white t-shirt. She opened the door and her and Yusuke headed to the dining room.

"You know, you don't seem so scared of boys anymore," commented Yusuke to fill in the silence.

"Hmm, I don't know about other guys, but around all of you I somehow feel safe," replied Nagisa as she smiled at him. Yusuke got a faint blush on his cheeks, but Nagisa didn't notice it. They arrived at the dining room, and Nagisa saw that everyone, except Hikaru and Iori, were gathered.

"Why is everyone here?" asked Nagisa as she tilted her head to the side in confusement.

Ukyo came in from the kitchen and answered, "A lot of us are heading towards a new milestone today. So we thought a celebration dinner was called for."

"Yay!" cheered Nagisa as she did a fist pump in the air. Then, they heard the elevator door ding.

"Who could that be?" wondered Ema. The brothers all looked at each other, but no one had a clue.

"Your security system is really easy to hack into," commented an unseen voice. The brothers all looked at each other with determined faces, and they surrounded Nagisa, Ema, and Wataru from the intruders.

Then four handsome guys came into sight, standing near the entrance to the dining room.

"Who are you!?" shouted Natsume as he looked over the intruders.

"You don't need to know that. We'll just be taking Nagisa now," said the one with the glasses.

"Like hell we'll give her to you freaks!" roared Yusuke. Fuuto then looked at the smallest one, and he remembered who it was.

"You! What are you doing here you sicko," sneered Fuuto as he glared at the boy.

"U-Um," stuttered out the boy.

"We'll call the police right now!" declared Tsubaki as he held out his cellphone.

"We mean no harm, really. We just want to take Nagisa back," explained the one that seemed like the oldest. Nagisa stood behind all of the brothers, not being able to see anything. Though, she could tell that these voices were familiar.

"We can not give her to you," asserted Masaomi in a serious tone.

"Give her back already! She's ours!" hollered a clearly upset boy.

"Wait, I know you guys!" shouted Nagisa in a fearful realization. The Asahina brothers turned to look at Nagisa with questioning eyes.

"They're my brothers," whispered Nagisa. The Asahina siblings looked at her with shock.

"Now that you know, give her back," demanded the emotionless guy.

"If you were really her siblings, then why did she live on the streets?" asked Kaname suspiciously.

"That happened because of our stupid dad! Now that he is gone, we want her back!" shouted the blond guy.

"That's not true!" screeched Nagisa as she popped to the front of the circle.

"Y-You," she pointed a shaky finger at the glasses boy, "You never talked to me Shou-nii! You never saved me!"

"A-and, Ryuu-nii, you'd always take sides with dad and Tenma-nii!" she yelled as tears came to her eyes.

"A-And Tenma-nii," she choked out, "y-y-you almost drowned me!"

"But Nagisa, I missed you so much," cried the smallest boy.

"I can't go with you guys," Nagisa said, "I have new brothers."

"Nagisa! No! Please!" shouted the boy.

"I said enough Kaito!" screeched Nagisa. All of the Asahina siblings stared at Nagisa and the four boys in shock. "Enough…" she whimpered.

_No more…. _


	9. The ugly truth

**I'm really sorry for not updating in a while! I sorta kinda watched anime all day and stuff and was too lazy to do …. Anyways, I'm back now so let's get the chapter started, shall we? DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of it's characters! I only own my own OCs!**

"Nagisa! You should come home...please," said Ryuu as tears came to his eyes. "Come home! Come back to us! Nagisa!" he cried out in frustration.

"I said get out didn't I!?" hollered Nagisa at the top of her lungs.

"But-!" started Ryuu until Tenma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Ryuu, she has had enough for today," instructed Tenma in a stern and sad voice.

The four brothers all looked depressed as they started to head out of the mansion. Just before they left, Shou spoke, "Don't think we have given up Asahinas. She is ours." And with that, they went away and Nagisa fell onto her knees, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Nagisa-chan," whispered Masaomi as he slowly started to approach the girl that was sobbing on the ground.

"Nagisa-chan, we didn't know, we're so sorry," he cooed as he bent down beside her. The Asahina siblings stood there shocked by the information that they were given. They couldn't believe that Nagisa actually had siblings,and four nonetheless. She didn't respond to Masaomi and kept sobbing.

"Nagisa, we promise-" started Natsume but he was suddenly cut off by Nagisa's quiet whispers.

"Please, leave me alone, please, go away," she choked out in between sobs. The brothers and Ema all had crestfallen looks on their face as they left quietly, each one looking back at Nagisa as she continued sobbing.

"Why, why now? Why did they show up now?" she cried to herself. She continued crying until she had no more tears left, and she instantly fell asleep on the floor.

"_O-Onii-san! I'm so scared!" cried out a younger version of Nagisa as she tugged on a boy's shirt. The girl seemed to be running away from something, and she looked desperately into his eyes._

"_Get back here you brat!" roared a man that reeked of alcohol as he charged up to the girl._

"_Where do you think you're going! you think you can run away! You look exactly like that cheating whore!" he shouted as the girl started to cry and hide behind her Onii-san._

"_Out of the way Shou!" demanded the man as he glared at the girl behind him. Nagisa pleaded for Shou to save her, but instead he simply moved to the side and their father dragged her away by the arm._

"_Shou-nii! Help me! Please help me!" begged the girl as she winced from the mans strong grip._

Nagisa's dream suddenly swirled and twisted as she was now in her bedroom as a small girl…

"_Dancing dollies! Pretty Dollies! Cute dollies!" sang little Nagisa, age six, as she played happily with her dolls._

"_Nagisa? What are you doing?" asked a boy as he came in._

"_Ah! Ryuu-nii! I'm playing with the dollies. You come and play too!" exclaimed Nagisa happily. The older boy sat down and started playing with the little girl. He would make the dolls dance and she would giggle uncontrollably._

"_Ryuu-nii, you're the bestest brother in the entire world!" cheered kid Nagisa as she smiled and hugged her brother tight. Ryuu blushed a little and hugged his sister back._

"_Hey Ryuu, let go of the brat," sneered a male as he came into the room._

"_T-Tenma-nii," muttered Ryuu as he let go of Nagisa and turned to face him._

"_She isn't even our sister, just some illegitimate child that mom had with some stupid guy," snarled Tenma._

"_W-What? That isn't true Tenma," said Ryuu with his eyes wide._

"_Hee, you don't believe me? That child, if only just Kaito was born, mom would be here now. Though it doesn't matter much, since she isn't even your real mom," stated Tenma with a dark grin._

_Ryuu's eyes widened in shock as he sat there. "It can't be true," he sputtered out in disbelief._

"_What you don't even know? How sad. You see, Shou and I are from father's first wife, while you are from the second. Kaito and the brat are the third wifes affair child," explained Tenma deviously. He added in, "I'll show you the birth records if you want."_

"_I-I-I Don't believe you!" shouted Ryuu in rage._

"_Blame it on that brat right there, go ahead take out all your anger on her," sneered the eldest as he smiled wickedly._

_Ryuu, being controlled by his anger, seethed and turned around to his cowering sister._

_SLAP!_

_Ryuu smacked her right in the face, and then she started crying. He immediately regretted what he did, and was about to apologize until Tenma spoke, "Leave her alone."_

_Ryuu, his bangs covering his eyes, stood up and slowly walked out of the room. _

The dream once again started to spiral, and Nagisa was playing by the pond, around the age of nine, with her twin brother.

"_Kaito look! I found a frog!" exclaimed Nagisa in glee. The little girl had scars and scratches all over her body, but she didn't really care about them._

"_Wow Nagi! It's so cool!" proclaimed the boy as he came over and looked at the frog with her. The frog suddenly jumped, and it started to hop away from the two._

"_Ah! Froggy-san!" called the girl as she reached for the frog. The little boy grabbed her hand and smiled up at her._

"_I think it wants to go back home now," he explained and Nagisa nodded her head. abruptly, a male came up to the two._

"_So this is where you were?" he snarled as he slowly approached the two. Nagisa started to shake uncontrollably as her body shrunk down in fear._

"_T-Tenma-nii," stuttered out the boy as he looked up at his older brother._

"_Come here you brat," he spat out as he smiled evilly._

"_N-No!" screeched the girl as she backed up closer to the pond._

"_Oh? You dare defy me?" sneered Tenma as he approached her._

"_I said stay away!" screamed Nagisa as she backed up more._

"_Oh? What if I did...THIS!" yelled Tenma as he pushed her into the water. When she came up from underneath the surface, he pushed her head right back in. He repeated this as she kept on screaming and crying for help. Kaito stood there in horror watching his twin sister being drowned, but what could he do? Tenma was much larger than him, he didn't stand a chance. So he stood by, watching the two in horror._

"_I hope you learned your lesson," taunted Tenma as he walked away. Nagisa came out from under the water and came to the shore, choking and coughing up water. Kaito stood there in silence as he slowly patted his sisters back, trying his best to be of some help to her._

_**Meanwhile while Nagisa was sleeping….**_

"I never knew Nagisa-chan had brothers," stated Ema in a shocked and sad voice.

"None of us did," assured Ukyo.

"I wonder if they are the reason she is scared of guys?" wondered Tsubaki aloud.

"It is possible, considering the things she said back there," commented Kaname.

Suddenly, someone's phone went off.

_RIIIING!RIIING!RIIING!_

"Ah sorry, I'll be back in a minute," said Azusa as he walked out of the room and picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Asahina Azusa? I have a little favour to ask of you," stated the person on the other end of the line.

"Who's this?" asked Azusa.

"Shou. Shou Kaneshiro," replied the man on the other end in a monotonous voice.

"You...How did you get my number?" questioned Azusa as he remembered the glasses wearing male from earlier.

"That is irrelevant. Now, come and meet me at Tengou cafe in fifteen minutes. I have some valuable information to tell you," explained Shou swiftly. Before Azusa could answer, Shou hung up.

_I should go… I want to find out more about this situation… _decided Azusa as he walked back to where everyone else was.

"I have to go and meet someone. It is urgent, so I don't know how long I'll be," explained Azusa. He then quickly ran out and started to head towards the cafe.

After walking for ten minutes, he arrived at the cafe and went inside. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on the raven haired Kaneshiro sitting in the corner of the cafe sipping tea.

"Kaneshiro Shou," said Azusa simply as he went over to him.

"Ah Asahina Azusa, you came. I hope you did not inform your other brothers of this," addressed Shou in his emotionless tone.

"I didn't," replied Azusa in an icy tone as he took a seat across from him.

"Good. You did seem like the smartest, that is why I contacted you," added in Shou.

"What do you want to tell me?" questioned Azusa as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I wanted to explain a few things to you, firstly, you might want to know that Nagisa isn't actually related to any of us, besides Kaito," informed Shou with a straight face.

"What? How?" asked Azusa, his curiosity now peaked.

"You see, our father had a wife that he had Tenma-nii and I with, then they divorced. Ryuu was from his girlfriend that was forced into an arranged marriage and my father was forced to take him. Then he remarried Nagisa and Kaito's mom. Though, she passed away when they were five. Shortly after that, he found out that those two were not his children," explained the glasses wearing boy.

Azusa looked shocked but wanted to know more, so he asked, "Where does her fear of men come from?"

"After Nagisa's mother died, our father went into drinking and he became an alcoholic. He started to beat Nagisa, most likely because she looked so much like her, and then Tenma also started to torture her. Ryuu, Kaito and I were only young, we couldn't do much to defy those two," replied Shou.

"Wait? Tenma-san tortured her? But he seemed like a gentle person," recalled Azusa as he remembered the eldest Kaneshiro.

"Oh not Tenma. Dark Tenma tortured her," replied Shou in a calm way.

"Dark Tenma? Who's that?" asked Azusa curiously as he was a little confused.

Shou sighed and then explained, "Dark tenma, in other words, tenma's split personality. He came out for five years, the time where they beat Nagisa, and took control. I don't know why though. Tenma then came out after Nagisa ran away, but he didn't have any recollection of what happened in those five years."

Shou then stood up and announced, "I'll be taking my leave now."

Before he could leave Azusa said, "Wait Shou-san! Where is your father now?"

Shou, not turning around to face Azusa, answered in an ice cold tone that could give you shivers, "Dead." And he walked briskly out of the shop.

_Dead… I wonder why he told me all of this… _Thought Azusa to himself.

_Death...Family...Joy...Sorrow..they all run in an endless loop….._


	10. The bonds of siblings

**Alrighty everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! Please enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

* * *

"Mmmm," mumbled Nagisa as she started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't on the floor anymore.

"Where...am I?" she asked herself as she looked around, her vision slightly fuzzy.

"Nagi-Nee is awake!" exclaimed a cheerful little boy. Nagisa felt more presence in the room, then her vision suddenly went back to normal and she noticed Wataru, Louis, Ukyo, and Subaru in her room.

"Morning," greeted Louis in a soft tone.

"M-orning," greeted Nagisa a little shakily. the brothers looked at her with concern, as her voice was very soft and frail.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Ukyo as he came closer to her. Nagisa flinched, and the brothers looked even more worried. She was afraid of guys, but she was doing pretty well with them.

"I-I am fine," stammered Nagisa as she shuffled back to the wall by her bed.

"Are you sure?" insisted Ukyo.

"We should check if you have a fever," stated Louis as he reached onto her bed to put his hand on her forehead. Before he could touch her, Nagisa slapped his hand away. The brothers looked shocked, and Nagisa's eyes looked scared and alone.

"Nagi-Nee, do you feel okay?" questioned Wataru as he came closer to her. She only flinched a little, but she allowed Wataru onto her bed.

"I d-don't know Wataru," answered Nagisa nervously.

"Nagisa, we should really get you checked incase you have a cold," insisted Subaru as he came closer to her. She closed her eyes and cringed, shrinking into the corner of her bed.

"L-Leave me alone!" shouted Nagisa as she started to shake.

"Nagi-Nee," mumbled Wataru as he crawled up to her and gave her a hug. She wrapped one arm around him and dug her face into his shoulder. She was shaking badly.

"I think it is best if we leave," suggested Louis to the other two quietly. The two agreed, and they silently left.

"Nagi-Nee, why don't you like boys?" asked Wataru as he comforted his older sister.

"T-They're scary," whispered Nagisa.

"Does that mean I'm scary?" questioned Wataru.

"N-No you're not Wataru. You aren't scary," replied Nagisa.

"Good! Now let's get ready to go to school Nagi-Nee!" proclaimed Wataru as he dragged her out of her bed.

"Wait! It's the next day already!?" exclaimed Nagisa in shock and disbelief.

"Yup!" answered Wataru cheerily.

"Oh, I see…" murmured Nagisa. "Well, you're right Wataru. I should get ready," said Nagisa as she started to pull out her uniform.

"Okay Nagi-Nee! I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready!" stated Wataru happily as he went to his room to also get ready for school. Nagisa quickly put on her uniform and brushed out her hair. She then went out of her room and saw that Wataru was waiting for her.

"Let's go!" he cheered happily. Nagisa couldn't help but smile as she went to the dining room with the little boy.

"Good morning you two," greeted Masaomi as he sat at the table drinking his coffee.

"Morning!" cheerily greeted Wataru as he took a seat beside the eldest. Nagisa didn't say anything. Instead, she simply nodded meekly and took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Here you are Nagisa-chan," said Ukyo as he handed her a plate with toast and scrambled eggs.

"T-Thanks," thanked Nagisa as she took the plate quickly and shrunk back. Ukyo sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Nagisa! Hurry up or I'm not giving you a ride to school today!" hollered Fuuto from the elevator as he waited impatiently for his little sister.

"C-Coming!" shouted Nagisa as she shoved all of her food into her face and ran towards the elevator.

"S-Sorry to keep you waiting," apologized Nagisa as she came up to her older brother and they went into the elevator. When they got in, Nagisa immediately went to the side furthest away from Fuuto.

Fuuto rose an eyebrow and asked, "Baka, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," mumbled Nagisa. Fuuto took a step towards her and she shrunk down. He simply sighed and took a step away from her, much to Nagisa's relief.

"I don't know what's up with you baka, but you don't have to be scared because of those guys. It's okay, but of course a baka like you will be someone that we'll have to watch over," assured Fuuto in his own comforting way. After Fuuto spoke, Nagisa realized something. That she didn't have to be scared of her Asahina brothers because they won't do things like them.

"Thanks Fuuto, you're always helping me," whispered Nagisa as she gave him a hug as the elevator door opened. When it opened completely, she hopped out with all of her energy regained.

"Come on Fuuto-nii! Hurry or you'll miss your ride!" exclaimed Nagisa as she ran out of the doors.

"Baka," murmured Fuuto as he followed her, a faint blush on his cheeks.

At school, classes continued as usual. When the lunch bell rang, Fuuto immediately found Nagisa.

"Let's go to the roof to eat," he whispered in her ear and Nagisa nodded. They both slipped out of the classroom and dashed to the stairs leading to the roof.

"Good thing no one comes up here," commented Nagisa.

"That's because you're not supposed to go up here," muttered Fuuto to himself. the siblings opened the door, only to meet an unpleasant guest.

"Nagisa!" called out the brown haired boy as he looked at her expectantly.

"Kaito," curtly greeted Nagisa. Fuuto gave the kid an icy cold glare, and Kaito immediately shrunk back.

"Go away kid, or else," threatened Fuuto with a venomous glare.

"Wait, I just want to talk to Nagisa," retorted the boy as he came closer to the two.

"Not gonna happen," sneered Fuuto as he grabbed Nagisa's hand and stepped away from the door. "You're welcome to leave, _**now**_," hissed Fuuto as he pointed towards the door. Kaito hung his head, and slowly trudged out the door. When he left, Fuuto sighed and sat down. Nagisa followed and sat beside him and started to eat her lunch.

"Nagisa, listen," started Fuuto as he looked at Nagisa. Nagisa stopped eating and looked at Fuuto. He continued, "Today, I have to go and film a drama. I won't be coming to school for the rest of the week. I want you to stay away from him." Nagisa nodded and they finished their lunch. When the bell rang, they went back to class and continued their day. When the bell rang, Fuuto immediately went to Nagisa so they could go home.

"Nagisa, wait!" called out Kaito as the two siblings were walking towards the car waiting for Fuuto.

"Ignore him," instructed Fuuto as he continued walking with Nagisa close. Nagisa nodded and ignored Kaito's calls for her as they entered the car. On the ride home, Nagisa was silent as Fuuto's manager was explaining his next job. When they arrived at the residence, Nagisa hopped out of the car, but Fuuto stayed inside.

"Remember what I said you baka," reminded Fuuto before he drove off. Nagisa waved at him until she couldn't see the car, then she went inside the residence.

"I'm back!" called out Nagisa as she came into the living room. Sitting there was Yusuke.

"Are you the only one home?" asked Nagisa confusedly as she sat beside him.

"Yeah, everyone's either at work or school and Ema is staying at a friends house tonight," explained Yusuke.

"I see, is there anything you want to do?" questioned Nagisa. yusuke looked at her for a moment, and then started to think.

"I can't think of anything," he admitted as he sighed.

"I know! Let's go to the arcade!" exclaimed Nagisa happily.

"Yeah!" agreed Yusuke. Nagisa quickly ran upstairs and changed into her jean shorts, white tank top, black vest, and put her hair up into a high pony. Nagisa grabbed her wallet and shoved it in her pocket. She then took the elevator down to the first floor and Yusuke was waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked and Nagisa nodded as they headed towards the shopping district with the arcade. When they got there, there was so many people, and guys, that Nagisa started to get a little nervous.

"U-Um Yusuke-nii, is this okay?" asked Nagisa shyly as she grabbed his hand and stood next to him. "There is a lot of guys," she added in.

Yusuke's face turned beet red as he held her hand and agreed. After walking around for five minutes, they arrived at the arcade and went in.

"Wow! There is so many games!" exclaimed Nagisa as she started to look around excitedly. Yusuke bought their tokens, and they started to play.

"Look Yusuke-nii! They have a fighting game!" called out Nagisa as she stood next to a game that had two separate sides.

"Oh, this is a new game," stated Yusuke as he came over to Nagisa.

"Let's play together!" decided Nagisa as she sat down, her feet not even touching the ground.

"Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you," declared Yusuke as he went to the other side.

"Bring it on," challenged Nagisa as they both put in their tokens. They picked their characters, and the game began.

_**Five minutes later… **_

"How…?" muttered Yusuke as he slumped down in defeat.

"Yay! I won!" cheered Nagisa as she hopped off of her chair and went to the other side where Yusuke was.

"How did you beat me1?" asked yusuke in disbelief.

"I don't know… I kinda just did it," answered Nagisa.

"We're playing again!" demanded Yusuke.

"Okay!" agreed Nagisa as she went back to her side so they could start another round.

_**Two hours later… **_

"What…?" said Yusuke in disbelief.

"Yay! That's my 35th win in a row!" proclaimed Nagisa as she once again came over to Yusuke's side.

"I give up, you're even better than Ema," admitted Yusuke lifelessly.

"Alright! Now let's go get ice cream!" chirped Nagisa as she pulled Yusuke along to the ice cream stand. They arrived at the stand, and Nagisa impatiently waited to order.

"I scream,you scream, we all scream for ice cream~" sang Nagisa s she stood next to Yusuke.

"Nagisa, calm down," said yusuke as he sighed. When they got up to the stand, Nagisa was smiling happily.

"I'll have a scoop of strawberry ice cream in a cone, and what do you want Yusuke-nii?" stated Nagisa.

"Oh, I'll have a chocolate cone," answered Yusuke to the man. The man gave them their cones and they both paid.

"Let's go sit over there," suggested Nagisa as she pointed towards a bench.

"Alright," agreed Yusuke and they walked over and sit on the bench. They ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence, until Nagisa started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Yusuke skeptically.

"Y-Y-You have ice cream on your cheek," revealed Nagisa as she continued to laugh. She then reached up and wiped it off of his cheek with her finger.

"Yummy," she chimed as she licked the ice cream off of her finger. yusuke's face was the same color as his hair.

"W-W-We should head back home n-now," stammered out Yusuke as he tried to hide his blush.

"Okay!" replied Nagisa, oblivious to Yusuke's overheating face.

They walked home finishing off their ice cream, but Nagisa couldn't shake an uneasy feeling off.

"Yusuke-nii, do you feel weird?" asked Nagisa.

"Not really, why?" answered yusuke as he looked down at his little sister.

"Oh, no reason," stated Nagisa as they continued walking. Even so, she still felt very uneasy. She then heard heard something behind her, and abruptly turned her head.

"What's the matter?" questioned Yusuke worriedly as Nagisa stood frozen in place. she shakily pointed to the bush that had made the noise.

"It's probably just a wild animal, a squirrel or something. Now let's go," urged Yusuke as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house.

_I swear someone was there… _thought Nagisa to herself as she went with Yusuke back to their house.

_**Back where the bush is… **_

"That was a close call," sighed a young man. "Don't worry Nagisa, I'll bring you home," he declared with determination.

_Family… How far would you go to save them?_


	11. More than just a sibling

**I'm very very very very very very sorry for not updating this story in forever! I don't really have any excuses, other than I was being ! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

* * *

The rest of the school week, Nagisa did exactly what Fuuto told her to do and avoided Kaito. Though no one ever bugged her, she couldn't shake that feeling that someone was following her most of the time.

Nagisa sat silently on the couch waiting for someone to get home.

"I'm home!" called out one of the brother's and Nagisa perked up. She then saw him come into view and she smiled.

"Welcome back Azusa-nii," she greeted in her quiet tone as he came down the stairs.

"I'm back," answered Azusa as he patted Nagisa's head.

"Where is Tsubaki-nii?" asked Nagisa in confusion with her head tilted to the side cutely.

"U-Um, he has a late recording so he will be eating out," answered Azusa with a small blush.

"Let's go and check the schedule to see who else won't be home for dinner," suggested Nagisa as she went into the kitchen with Azusa following her.

"Hmm, Masaomi-nii will be staying at the hospital tonight, Ukyo-nii will be eating out with a client, Kaname-nii is still on his business trip, Louis is working late, Subaru has a game then he'll be eating with his team, Yusuke and Ema are going to a party, and Wataru is sleeping over at his friends house," read aloud Azusa.

"Then it's just you and me tonight," said Nagisa with a cheery smile. "What do you want?" she asked as she grabbed the apron that Ukyo had bought her for the kitchen. It was light pink with a frilly heart pocket and had a little bunny by her heart.

Azusa then smiled down at her and suggested, "It's just the two of us, so why don't we have something nice?"

"Okay. I like that idea," agreed Nagisa as she searched in the fridge for stuff to cook. "Why don't we have chicken fillets? It looks like Ukyo-nii just bought some."

"Alright, do you need any help?" asked Azusa and Nagisa shook her head.

"No, no! This is going to be a surprise for you!" insisted Nagisa as she ushered Azusa out of the kitchen. "Wait patiently~" she chimed with a smile.

"Okay, okay," said Azusa as he went and sat in the living room.

* * *

**Outside the building… **

"That guy pisses me off! He gets to eat Nagisa's cooking!" shouted Ryuu in rage as he was on the roof opposite to the kitchen/ dining room/ living room area with binoculars.

"Shut up or someone is going to find us," sneered Shou from beside his little brother in his cold and icy tone.

"Is it really okay to be doing something like this?" asked Kaito hesitantly.

"Of course! We're just making sure our little sister Nagisa is okay!" assured Ryuu as he continued to spy on them.

"Correct," agreed Shou as they both pulled out their binoculars again.

"Oh boy," sighed Tenma as he watched them practically stalk Nagisa and her older brother.

* * *

Nagisa cooked happily but she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching her.

_Stop being so paranoid Nagisa… You have to finish this food for Azusa-nii! _she thought to herself to snap out of it.

She continued cooking for another hour and she put everything on serving plates and set the table for two.

"Azusa-nii! I'm all done~" called out Nagisa as she washed her hands and hung up her apron. Azusa came into the dining room and his eyes widened when he saw the food. Nagisa had made so many different foods and some he had never even seen before.

"D-Did you make all of this?" he asked in disbelief as he came up to Nagisa.

"Hehe yup! I made extra in case Masaomi-nii or Ukyo-nii or Louis-nii want some after work," explained Nagisa with a smile.

Azusa patted her head and said, "Good girl. Now, we wouldn't want this food to get cold, lets eat."

"Okay!" exclaimed Nagisa as her and Azusa sat across from each other and started to eat their dinner. When they finished, the two cleared the table and Nagisa put the leftovers in the fridge and left a note for whoever was coming home later. The two sat down in the living room and there was a comfortable silence surrounding them.

"Do you want to watch something on TV?" asked Nagisa as she grabbed the remote. Azusa nodded and she turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels. She then stopped when she saw a live broadcast of an interview with Fuuto.

The reporter asked, "Asakura-kun, we all know that you're an idol and that you belong to all of your fans, but you're a teenage boy also. Do you have anyone special?"

Fuuto smirked a bit but covered it up with his idol smile, "I don't have anyone special that can come to mind at the moment. As you said, I belong to all of my fans."

His smirk became more evident as he then continued, "Though I love my Imouto-chan very very much. She is the cutest girl ever. If you're watching Imouto-chan, I can't wait to get home and play with you again." And with the last line he did a playful wink.

Nagisa was blushing madly, knowing that he was talking about her as the reporter went on about how good of a big brother Fuuto was. Azusa started to get annoyed and he turned the Tv off.

Nagisa looked at him confused and asked, "Why did you turn off the TV?"

Azusa didn't say anything and instead he went closer to Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan, I have something to confess to you," he stated looking down into her big blue eyes.

Nagisa shrunk down a little bit from Azusa's serious expression and tone. "O-O-Okay Azusa-nii," stuttered out Nagisa.

Azusa, noticing that she was a little frightened, softened his expression and tone and said while holding her shoulders, "Nagisa-chan, I know that you only see me as a brother. No I'll say this on behalf of many of us. We don't think of you just as our little sister." Azusa then leaned in and placed a kiss on Nagisa's blushing red cheek then he got up.

"I'm not looking for an answer right now, but please Nagisa-chan, think about," said Azusa quietly as he walked away.

Nagisa couldn't form words at the moment. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that Azusa had confessed to her, and what's more, is that he said he was speaking on behalf of many of the siblings.

* * *

**On the roof…**

"I'm going to murder him right now!" roared Ryuu seething with anger at the scene he just watched.

"Well played Azusa-san," sneered Shou.

"How can you say that!? He is taking advantage of Nagi! He should go to hell!" hollered Ryuu.

Kaito didn't say anything as he was blushing at what had just happened.

"Now now, Azusa-san can like whomever he wants to," said Tenma trying to calm everybody down.

"Not Nagisa!" shouted the three as they all turned their heads sharply and glared at Tenma.

"Oh brother," sighed Tenma watching the three.

_Many rivals fight for Nagisa's love and affection. But, who else has hidden feelings for the small girl? They will all have yet another unrequited love… But maybe just one will win her over..._


	12. Family fun

**So, to make up for not posting in forever, I got another chapter already! Yay!Okay everyone, I start school on the 2nd (T^T) so posts will be getting less frequent. Though, I have some premade one shots and what not that I'll be posting if I don't have a lot of time to update! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters!**

* * *

Nagisa went to bed soon after, and woke up the next morning with multiple feelings and thoughts running through her head. She couldn't shake off the fact that Azusa-nii had basically confessed to her, and now she was thinking of what happened with all of the other brothers. When Fuuto kissed her and when Tsubaki got mad at him. She remembered going out with Yusuke and how much fun they had had. She remembered the way Natsume had comforted her and how all of the brother's blushed when she first arrived.

_Gah! Stop it Nagisa! Stop it! They're your brothers!_ she scolded to herself as she lightly slapped both of her cheeks with her hands.

She got out of her bed and got dressed for the day and went downstairs.

"Good morning Nagisa-chan," greeted Ukyo with a small smile as he was serving breakfast to Masaomi and Wataru.

"Good morning Nagi-Nee!" cheerily greeted Wataru as he stuffed his face with chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning Nagisa-chan, did you sleep well?" asked Masaomi kindly as he sipped on his coffee.

"Ah morning everyone, and yeah, I slept well," sai Nagisa with a small smile and she took a seat beside Wataru across from Masaomi.

"Here's some for you Nagisa-chan," stated Ukyo as he put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Nagisa and an orange juicebox.

"Thank you~" thanked Nagisa as she ate happily like a little kid sipping on her juicebox.

"Masa-nii, can Nagi-Nee come with us today?" asked Wataru to Masaomi with wide begging eyes. Nagisa looked at the two and tilted her head to the side with her juicebox straw still in her mouth.

"If Nagisa-chan wants to she can come with us," said Masaomi smiling at the two.

Nagisa took her juicebox out of her mouth and asked, "Where are you going?"

"We're going to a water park to celebrate that I got perfect on all my tests!" exclaimed Wataru proudly.

"T-That sounds like fun, I'd like to go," replied Nagisa smiling. _It will give me some time away from everyone else to relax…_ She thought to herself.

"Yay! I get to spend the whole day with Nagi-Nee!" cheered Wataru squeezing Nagisa tightly.

"Oh? What are you guys doing today?" asked Tsubaki as he came down the stairs.

"I'm taking Nagisa-chan and Wataru to the water park today," answered Masaomi as Wataru was too busy hugging the life out of Nagisa to answer.

"I wanna go!" whined Tsubaki and suddenly Wataru turned to him.

"No! Today is just me Nagi-Nee and Masa-Nii!" he rejected Tsubaki immediately.

"Sorry Tsubaki, but this is Wataru's treat for doing well on his tests," explained Masaomi. Tsubaki pouted and sat down unhappily.

"Let's go get ready Nagi-Nee!" chirped Wataru as he finished his food and dragged Nagisa off to her room.

"What do we need to bring to a water park Wataru?" asked Nagisa as she pulled out a blue beach bag.

"You need a towel, a swimsuit, sunscreen, a hat, and a water bottle," said Wataru as he checked each thing off on his list.

"Okay," answered Nagisa as she gathered all of the things that Wataru had told her. She pulled her bathing suit out also and some summer clothes.

"I'm going to go and change Wataru, you should too," reminded Nagisa and the little boy darted off to his room to get ready also.

Nagisa put on her bathing suit and put a white sundress on top. She came out of her room and knocked on Wataru's door.

"Wataru? I'm ready," she said as she stood by his door patiently. A few seconds later, the door burst open and Wataru squeezed Nagisa tightly again.

"Yay! To the water park with Nagi-Nee we go!" cheered Wataru as he let go of her and grabbed her hand dragging her down to the first floor where Masaomi was waiting for them.

"Are you two both ready? Do you have everything?" asked Masaomi.

"Yes~" chorused the two smiling up at the eldest.

"Then let's get going," said Masaomi as the three walked out of the Sunshine Residence and got into Masaomi's car.

"The coast is clear!" shouted Tsubaki as he watched the car drive off. Azusa, Yusuke, Natsume, and Hikaru all came out into the hallway.

"Remind me why you called me over here on one of my days off?" asked Natsume with an exasperated sigh.

"It's a rare chance to see Nagisa-chan in her swimsuit!" reminded Tsubaki and Yusuke's face went bright red.

"Honestly Tsubaki, sometimes you're a little much," said Azusa sweat dropping at Tsubaki's statement.

"Why are you here Hika-Nii!?" asked Yusuke suddenly wondering why his cross dressing brother was there.

"Oh, just coming along for your little excursion. And be glad because I was the only one that looked up where the water park was," said Hikaru with a smirk. The brothers all loaded into Azusa's car and drove off to the water park.

* * *

"Now they're taking her to a water park! Gah! What perverts!" shouted Ryuu in rage.

"I have the coordinates," announced Shou after he had spent a couple minutes clicking away on his portable laptop.

"What are we waiting for!? We're going now!" declared Kaito.

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Tenma with a sigh.

"Yes!" shouted the other three brothers.

* * *

"Uwah! It's so big!" shouted Nagisa and Wataru together as they walked into the water park.

Masaomi chuckled then they walked over to a small tent they had rented and they all placed their stuff down.

"What do you two want to do first?" asked Masaomi.

"Let's go to the wave pool!" suggested Wataru excitedly.

"Yeah!" agreed Nagisa.

"Alright alright, but first you need to put on sunscreen," said Masaomi. Wataru took off his shirt and he was wearing light yellow swim trunks with a baby pink bunny on the left leg. Masaomi was wearing plain navy blue swim trunks. Nagisa took off her sundress revealing her light green tankini that had a loose top and two hearts on the side of the bottoms. They all put on sunscreen then stepped out of the tent.

"There it is!" shouted Wataru pointing to the large wave pool that was ahead of them. Nagisa and Wataru ran to it while Masaomi followed behind them walking and chuckling at the two's antics. Wataru and Nagisa both ran into the water.

"It's cold!" screeched Nagisa as the two went in up to their hips.

"It's not that cold Nagi-Nee!" exclaimed Wataru and then he dunked his head.

"Uh oh," said Nagisa looking up.

"What is it Nagi-Nee?" asked Wataru as Masaomi came up to the two.

"The waves are gonna turn on… right now!" yelled Nagisa as a big wave came towards them.

"Whee!" screamed Wataru as he jumped over the wave. Unluckily, Nagisa and Masaomi both got hit by the wave and they were now both completely wet.

"Come on you two! I wanna go deeper!" called out Wataru as he started swimming deeper. The two sighed and followed Wataru into the water where Nagisa and Wataru couldn't touch and Masaomi could barely.

"Here comes another one!" squealed Wataru in excitement as another wave took all three of them under the water. They continued playing in the wave pool for awhile jumping, riding, and getting pulled under by the waves.

"Woah, the one coming is super huge!" shouted Nagisa noticing the monstrosity wave heading towards them.

The three once again get pulled under the wave but Nagisa struggles to get back up from the pressure. She suddenly feels a strong hand pull on her wrist and she is pulled up out from under the water. Another arm wraps around her waist as she coughs a little and slowly opens her eyes. Her eyes meet with light chestnut brown eyes that are filled with worry and concern.

"Are you okay Nagisa-chan?" asked Masaomi worriedly as the waves shut down and the pool started to go back to normal.

"U-U-Uh Y-Yeah," stuttered out Nagisa with a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. Masaomi, noticing her blush also blushed and quickly let go of her wrist and waist.

"Nagi-Nee, let's go and ride the waterslides now!" exclaimed Wataru coming up behind her. Nagisa nodded excitedly and the three headed out of the wave pool.

* * *

_**On a hill not too far away from the wave pool… **_

The five brothers all layed down on their stomachs with binoculars to their eyes watching the scene that had just happened.

"Wh-What did Masa-Nii just do!?" shouted Yusuke as he took his binoculars away from his eyes.

"Not too bad," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Masa-Nii seems innocent, but he is also a rival!" declared Tsubaki also taking away his binoculars.

Natsume and Azusa didn't say anything, but you could tell they were a little pissed.

"Huh? Do you all like Nagisa-chan now? Hmm~?" asked Hikaru his smirk growing as he noticed that all of them blushed. "I see~" he said looking at their faces. Then suddenly, they all heard a loud shout of rage coming from beside them.

"I'm going to kill him for doing that to Nagisa!" shouted a blonde boy in rage. The Asahina siblings turned their heads and saw the Kaneshiro brothers in the exact same situation as them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" asked Yusuke loudly. The Kaneshiro brothers all looked over, and their eyes widened seeing the Asahina brothers.

"None of your damn business!" replied Ryuu.

"Were you guys… Watching Nagisa?" asked Natsume narrowing his eyes at them.

"Hmm… what about you?" retorted Shou with a small smirk.

"W-We were," started Azusa until he sighed and said, "Let's agree that we never saw each other here.

"Agreed," stated all of them and the two groups separated without another word.

* * *

"Uwah! That was so much fun!" exclaimed Wataru as the three were driving back to Sunshine Residence.

"I liked the slide that swirled us around~" chirped Nagisa.

"I liked the yellow slide that went super duper fast all the way down!" added in Wataru.

"What did you like Masaomi-Nii?" asked Nagisa popping her head beside his from the back seat.

"The lazy river," replied Masaomi sighing tiredly. He was exhausted from following these two little bundles of energy around all day.

Nagisa and Wataru started giggling and Nagisa managed out, "That's so… like..you Masaomi-Nii!"

Masaomi chuckled lightly at the two and continued driving towards their home.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" questioned Nagisa as they walked into the house.

"It's really quiet," added Wataru. Then, Nagisa and Wataru both yawned at the same time and rubbed their eyes.

"I think that you two should go to bed early tonight. You had a very busy day," suggested Masaomi. The two nodded and they went back upstairs to get ready for bed.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Nagisa was laying down in her bed smiling softly, yet her eyebrows were furrowed. She couldn't stop thinking about the brothers, and what they meant to her.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in," answered Nagisa sighing and rubbing her temples lightly. The door opened slowly revealing the eldest Asahina brother, Masaomi.

"Are you okay Nagisa-chan? You look a little troubled," asked Masaomi as he came in and sat on her bed.

Nagisa's eyes widened a little and she looked up at Masaomi pleadingly and thankfully, "Masaomi-Nii… I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, why don't you try telling me about it?" suggested Masaomi stroking her hair softly as she laid down in her bed.

"I… Don't know how I feel about some things. It's frustrating that I can't answer their feelings, because I don't even know my own," said Nagisa quietly nuzzling her head into Masaomi's hand.

"Hmm… You sound like you're in quite the predicament," said Masaomi and they stayed silent for a couple minutes until Masaomi spoke again, "I think that you should take your time to make your own decision Nagisa-chan. If these people have strong feelings for you, they'll definitely wait for your answer." He smiled softly down at the little girl.

"Thank you Masaomi-nii, I think I'll do what you said," whispered Nagisa smiling back at him.

"Here, maybe this will help you sleep," stated Masaomi pulling out a green rabbit from his coat pocket. "It's Usa-tan #3. It's for you," he whispered putting it beside her.

"It's cute, thank you," thanked Nagisa as she snuggled up to it. Suddenly the bunny whispered, in Masaomi's voice, "Sweet dreams." Nagisa giggled a little and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Masaomi-nii," she mumbled starting to drift off.

"Goodnight Nagisa-chan, _sweet dreams,_" he whispered kissing her forehead gently and leaving the room silently.

_No family is perfect. We argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end… Family is family… The love will always be there._


	13. Notice

**Okay everyone this is NOT a chapter or anything like that. This is just a friendly reminder to everyone that I have started school now and that I will be updating less frequently, though I'll try my best to update whenever I can. This year is especially hard for me because I'm doing four of my courses (Geography, French, and two specialized arts) at a grade nine level (I'm only in the eighth grade) So please understand that this is going to take a lot more effort on my end to pass my exams. It is also hard because my school is far away from me and it goes a lot later than most schools. I'm sad to say that my collab(s) with starsandsnowflakes will be even harder because of homework and also our timezone differences to update. I just wanted to tell you guys so you'd know~ Thank chu very much and I hope you'll be very understanding of this~ Also, I have a few cool story ideas that I will get to as soon as I have time, so be excited! Do you guys want a sneek peek of a story I'm planning? Hmm~?**

* * *

_"__Did you hear about the new kids?!" exclaimed a girl that was talking to one of her friends._

_"__The boy is so hot! And the girl is super cute!" squealed another one._

_"__Oh my gosh! There they are now!" proclaimed the last girl as she pointed to a girl and boy walking down the hall. the trio looked to where the girls were pointing and their eyes widened. A very small girl and tall guy walked side by side, the boy with his hands in his pocket glaring at everyone while the girl had a small smile on her face as she walked with a spring in her step_

* * *

**So? Excited? Why don't you guys try to guess what anime this fanfiction is for? Though I won't tell just yet~ So once again, please be patient and wait for the updates thank you very much.**


End file.
